ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10)
Story It is nighttime on a barren wasteland, the terrain looking dark blue. The sky is clear, and Vilgax is standing on a rock. Behind him is an army of white robots with round heads, and Y structured bodies. Vilgax: Now my Bioids, run rampant on this world! Show the Plumbers that we are a force to be reckon with! (Vilgax turns the dial on the Warmatrix, and slaps it down. The Bioids then all turn into Diamondhead.) Diamondhead Bioids: Diamondhead! More Diamondhead Bioids: Diamondhead! Even More Diamondhead Bioids: Diamondhead! (The Diamondhead Bioids then march across the field, Vilgax laughing.) Vilgax: I finally have an army of Omnitrix aliens, and there is nothing that can stop me! Echo Echo: I would like to disagree. Then, a series of sonic screams envelop the area, destroying several Diamondhead Bioids. They fall into piles of shards on the ground, as more and more are destroyed. Vilgax looks up, seeing several Echo Echo clones flying around. Echo Echo then joins together, and lands on a canyon wall, where Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Ship and Sunder were. Kevin: That’s a lot of aliens. Echo Echo: You’re telling me. (Echo Echo reverts.) Vilgax: John Smith. Surely you would’ve learned from your past defeat. John: When has a loss ever stopped me before? Besides, last time you only won because Albedo intervened. How about a fair fight now? Vilgax: How about I kill you where you stand?! (Vilgax turns the dial, and slaps down the Omnitrix. Jetray and Big Chill fly out and towards the group.) John: How did I not see that coming? Gwen, Kevin, you handle the Bioid things on the ground. Julie, Sunder, handle any flying enemies. Julie: You’ve got it. Let’s go Ship! Ship: Ship! Ship! (Ship forms around Julie in battle armor mode, and she then takes to the air.) Sunder: I see why you like this girl. (Sunder activates his glider, and he flies after Julie.) Kevin pulls out a piece of taydenite, absorbing it. He charges in, punching a Diamondhead Bioid in the face, destroying it. Gwen comes down, wrapping a Diamondhead Bioid in mana, using it to slam into the other Diamondhead Bioids. John creates mana platforms, and walks over the battlefield, making his way to Vilgax. John: Like I said, a fair fight. (A Diamondhead Bioid comes to strike John, when it’s hit by Gwen’s Diamondhead Bioid on a mana rope.) You ready? Vilgax: You really are a fool. (Turns dial on Warmatrix, then slaps it down. The Diamondhead Bioids turn into Rath.) Rath Bioids: Rath! (Vilgax turns the dial again, and slaps down the Warmatrix again.) Humungousaur: Humungousaur! Now, I will crush you. John: (Activates Omnitrix.) Bring it on. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Eatle: Eatle! Humungousaur charges forward, and Eatle rolls to the side, dodging. Humungousaur runs past, and Eatle rams his horn into his back. Humungousaur loses his footing, and falls over, crushing several Rath Bioids. Eatle: So, those things are still fragile. (Eatle then grabs a Rath Bioid, and bites into its arm, tearing it off. He then eats it, then fires a laser at Humungousaur. Humungousaur was standing up, and he’s hit by the laser, sending him flying through several Rath Bioids.) Humungousaur: Useless robots! Destroy them all! Humungousaur grabs a Rath Bioid, throwing it at Eatle. Eatle catches it, and bites into it, tearing a piece off. He drops the remains, and fires a bigger laser blast than before. Humungousaur jumps and dodges, the laser destroying several Rath Bioids. Humungousaur lands, creating a shockwave knocking Eatle over. The Rath Bioids then dog pile onto Eatle, and he doesn’t move. Then, a laser fires, launching Eatle into the air. He comes down, tackling Humungousaur hard. Humungousaur is knocked over, and Eatle eats a Bioid arm, firing a laser at Humungousaur. Humungousaur is hit hard, and flies through Rath Bioids. Humungousaur: Perhaps I need something different. (Hits Warmatrix.) Upchuck: Upchuck! (Upchuck extends his tongues, eating the debris of the Rath Bioids. He then spits several energy balls at Eatle, which explode on contact. Eatle is unharmed, as he fires a laser at Upchuck. Upchuck eats the laser, and spits it back. Eatle grabs a Rath Bioid, using it as a shield from the attack.) What will you do now, John Smith? In the air, Julie launches several missiles at Jetray, who speeds up and dodges. Big Chill phases through the missiles, freezing them. Jetray fires a neuroshock at Julie, though it doesn’t affect her, not bothering Ship at all. Sunder flies at Jetray, swinging his axe. Jetray pulls up, and Sunder follows, firing lasers from his axe. Jetray dodges, firing neuroshocks from his tail. Big Chill fires freeze rays at Julie, who barrel rolls and dodges, firing a plasma laser at Big Chill. Big Chill dodges, but Julie fires another one, piercing it in the chest. Big Chill turns into a purple light, and flies back towards Upchuck, going into the Warmatrix. Jetray turns to fire a neuroshock at Sunder, who dashes by and strikes Jetray with his axe. It turns into purple light, and returns to the Warmatrix. Upchuck: It looks like your friends need more entertainment. (Upchuck turns the dial on the Warmatrix, then slaps it down. Then, Buzzshock and Chromastone appear, and fly up at Julie and Sunder.) Sunder: More are coming. Julie: Let them come. This is the first time John’s letting me fight with him, and I will pull my weight. Sunder: In that case, take them out. (Buzzshock shoots electricity at them, and Julie and Sunder dodge. Sunder and Julie fire a laser at it, when Chromastone flies in and absorbs the attacks.) Upchuck runs around Eatle, spitting energy balls at him. Eatle takes the attacks, charging in and rams Upchuck with his horn. Upchuck flies into the air, and turns the Warmatrix dial. He then slaps it down. Cannonbolt comes crashing down to the ground, and rolls at Eatle. Eatle catches Cannonbolt, and throws him to the side, and he rolls over and destroys several Rath Bioids. Gwen blasts Rath Bioids with mana, destroying them with ease, keeping them at a distance. Rath Bioids charge Kevin, and he destroys them with mallet hands. Kevin: There are too many! Gwen: We have to hold on! He needs more time! Cannonbolt rolls at Eatle, and Eatle puts his horn to the ground. He then uses it to launch Cannonbolt into the air. Cannonbolt: This is taking too long. (Cannonbolt then turns into Ultimate Cannonbolt, and comes crashing down. Eatle jumps to the side, dodging.) Ultimate Cannonbolt: Die! (Ultimate Cannonbolt rolls at Eatle, his spikes tearing through the ground.) Eatle: Wait for it. (Ultimate Cannonbolt rolls closer.) Wait for it. (Ultimate Cannonbolt almost hits Eatle, when he jumps out of the way. Ultimate Cannonbolt rolls past, tearing through the Rath Bioids.) Eatle eats a Bioid arm, and fires a laser. The laser hits the ground, and launches Ultimate Cannonbolt into the air. Ultimate Cannonbolt opens up, and Eatle fires another laser. Ultimate Cannonbolt tries to curl up, but is too slow, and is hit hard. He falls, and reverts. Vilgax stands tall. Vilgax: I’ve had enough of this! (Turns the dial on the Warmatrix, then slaps it down. The Rath Bioids turn into Vicktor Stein.) Vicktor Stein Bioids: Vicktor Stein! Eatle: You’ll need more than that to beat me. (Eatle reverts.) John: Or, maybe not. Vilgax: Electrocute him. (The Vicktor Stein Bioids raise their arms, pointing at John, sparkling with lightning.) The Vicktor Stein Bioids arms spark with lightning, and John slaps down the Omnitrix. Vicktor Stein Bioids shoot lightning at AmpFibian, who absorbs all the lightning. AmpFibian: Let’s see how you like it. (AmpFibian releases an explosion of lightning, tearing through the Vicktor Stein Bioids. When it was over, AmpFibian looks around, seeing a decimated area.) Where’d you go, Vilgax? Now is as good as time as any to try out my mind reading power. (AmpFibian closes his eyes, sensing electrical signals. He then finds a signal that sounded like a moan.) There he is. (AmpFibian flies in that direction.) Gwen lowers a mana dome, which had protected her and Kevin from the lightning blast. Then, Vicktor Stein Bioids approach. Kevin: Gwen, make sure I don’t absorb their lightning. Gwen: No problem. (Gwen fires mana blasts at the Vicktor Stein Bioids, while Kevin charges in with a mace hand.) In the air, Buzzshock fires electricity at Sunder, who dodges with ease. He sheathes his axe, and draws his revolver, firing several lasers at Buzzshock. Buzzshock dodges, and shoots electricity. Julie fires a laser at Chromastone, who absorbs it. Chromastone fires an ultraviolet ray back at her. Julie withstands it, and fires several missiles at Chromastone. Chromastone flies and dodges, blasting one missile. AmpFibian flies over the ground, and hears the moaning. He looks down, and finds Sludge Blob on the ground, in a puddle. AmpFibian: Ha! Did you forget that Sludge Blob is weak to lightning? You saw me powerless against it. Sludge Blob: (Moaning) I was going for Feedback. AmpFibian: Now you know how I feel when the Omnitrix doesn’t give me who I want. (Sludge Blob twists the dial on the Warmatrix, and slaps it down. The Vicktor Stein Bioids turn into Swampfire.) Swampfire Bioids: Swampfire! (The Swampfire Bioids release streams of fire, forcing AmpFibian into the air, away from Sludge Blob.) Sunder pulls out a magnet gun, and fires a magnetic pulse wave, distorting Buzzshock. Buzzshock then turns into purple light, returning to the Warmatrix. Julie flies at Chromastone, and punches Chromastone, breaking it. It turns into purple light, and returns to the Warmatrix. Sludge Blob turns the Warmatrix dial, and slaps it down. Wildvine: Time for the element of surprise. (Wildvine digs into the ground, creating a hole. Out of the hole, a purple light flashes, and Upgrade comes out. It then shifts to battleship form, and takes to the air, charging Julie and Sunder.) AmpFibian shoots lightning at the Swampfire Bioids, which do little damage. They continue to shoot fire at him. AmpFibian: This isn’t working. And Vilgax will break out of the ground any minute. Hm. There’s an idea. (Hits Omnitrix) Upgrade fires missiles at Julie and Sunder, who dodge with ease. Julie fires missiles at Upgrade, but they do no damage. Sunder strikes Upgrade with his axe, but he is sent flying. Sunder regains himself, and flies after it. He raises his magnet gun, though it doesn’t work well. Sunder: Great. I’ll have to get in close. Julie! Keep it busy! Julie: (Her hands turned into revolvers.) Right! (She fires a stream of laser bullets at Upgrade, keeping its attention.) Gwen blasts a Swampfire Bioid, destroying it. Kevin charges a Swampfire Bioid, but it releases fire, forcing Kevin back. Swampfire Bioids release methane, then fire, causing an explosion. Gwen raises a barrier, protecting them. Kevin: John needs Vilgax to make them shift. What’s taking him so long? Gwen: You know how John is. He’s probably playing with Vilgax, to see how far he has to go. Kevin: Well, he needs to hurry up. Wildvine breaks out of the ground, and reverts. Vilgax: Now, where are you? (Vilgax looks around, seeing several Swampfire Bioids.) Show yourself! Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Sunder Villains *Vilgax *Bioids Aliens Used by John *Echo Echo *Eatle *AmpFibian Used by Vilgax *Humungousaur *Upchuck (first re-appearance) *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Sludge Blob (accidental transformation; selected alien was Feedback) *Wildvine Used by Bioids *Diamondhead *Rath *Vicktor Stein *Swampfire Drones by Vilgax *Big Chill *Jetray *Buzzshock *Chromastone *Upgrade Trivia *This is the first time the Warmatrix is used to summon drones and transform at the same time. *It's revealed that the Warmatrix can be changed to affect the Bioids as well. *Vilgax uses several alien forms to fight, while John uses a limited number. *Sunder's magnet gun is similar to what Blukic and Driba use against Fistina in Outbreak. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc